It's my first time in love
by MushiMonsters1
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is 16 year old female girl. She is from a rich family. She is arrange for an unwanted marriage and dashes away to a pond where she sees a classmate of hers.. Sasuke Uchiha. the two decide that the pond is their secret place, and only theirs. #Decided to change the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't not own the characters of Naruto

This is my first fan fiction, it might not be good but ehh. This is a SasuNaru or NaruSasu fanfic.. i don't know why but they just make a cute couple hehe

* * *

Sakura Haruno was a 16 year old female student at Konoha High. She is a bright student who had a perfect attendance and straight A's, She is considered a role model of the school, She is head cheerleader, She is a very cheerful person and she was the president of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club. Whatever news that was about Sasuke, she was first to find out. Sakura had everything.. well almost everything.

Sakura was wearing a yellow thin strap dress that had a tulip like bottom, reaching down to her thighs and some to her knees. She wore a white belt around her waist to intensify the look. ( images/amiclubwear/clothing-dress-cc10-t1016yellow _ Sakura's Dress). Sakura wore these beautiful shoes. She had her long pink hair tied up with Ino's bow that she lent. Sakura felt the need to dress up today, she didn't know why, she just needed to.

"Ohiyo Sakura-San" A young girl said.

"Ohiyo" Sakura smiled back

Sakura walked down the hallways to get to her locker, everyone greeted her and gasped at how beautiful she looked. She greeted them all back and made her way down to her locker, she opened it up and grabbed the books she needed for first class.

"Sakura-Chan"

Sakura turned around to see who it was. "Lee?" She questioned wondering what he wants.

Lee was wearing a green shirt that say dare devil on it, and some green jeans to match, he wore some Air Jordan's shoes that had Michael Jordan's autograph on them and her wore this necklace that was like a cross. Lee hair was still weird and bobbed shaped and his eyebrows we're still big and bushy.

"Um, Sakura-Chan, Um, Err, Well.. You see, Um" He started nervously

"Calm down Lee," She smiled.

"OK" he replied. Lee looked at Sakura, he gulped at how beautiful she looked, he had never seen such beauty. He wondered why she decided to dress herself all of a sudden.

"Kyah!, Sasuke-kun" She yelped

'_Uchiha Sasuke!' _Lee grumbled in his mind while clenching his fist. He wondered how any girl could be in love with such a.. a.. a jerk!.

Sasuke Uchiha. Konoha High's hearth throb, girl's love him because he's so mysterious, dark and he also has the good looks. He was ranked number one at anything. Sports, Music, Art.. you name it. Sasuke had black skinny jeans with a grey dress shirt underneath his black leather jacket. He wore a black belt around his waste and he wore his favorite blue converse sneakers to intensify his look.

Sasuke turned to see a happy Sakura coming his way, he sighed and waited for her to tell him something that did not interest him.

"O-Ohiyo, Sasuke-Kun" She shuttered nervously.

"Hn" He replied.

"U-um, Sasuke-Kun?" She asked

"What?" he glared at her, hoping that she would go away.

"u-um, do you like my outfit.. i picked it out special" she held her right arm into a fist which she held up to her chest. He didn't say anything, he just glared at her and walked away. Sakura sighed.

**_Inner Sakura_**

**_God Dammit! I KNEW I SHOULD OF WORN A DARK BLUE OR BLACK DRESS! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT THOSE ARE HIS FAVORITE COLOR. _**

"Sakura-Chan?" Lee worried.

"Oh, Lee.. Gomen, I forgot that you wanted to ask something, what was it?" She wondered.

"Umm, I was wondering if you would be my date to Uncle Guy's wedding?" Lee looked at a shocked Sakura.

Sakura let out a breathe she didn't even know she was holding. "Gomen Lee, but there's someone else" She said and walked off to her class.

'_Damm that Uchiha' _Lee thought.

* * *

"Naruto, it is required for you to go to High School"

"Why? Ero-sennin" She pouted

Jiraiya was ticked of by the 'Ero Sennin' thing, she has been calling him that ever since she first met him.. how could she be so disrespectful of a great Sennin. He sighed and said "Look, I know you already know a lot of things they teach there" he was interrupted

"Yeah, I know, but i don't understand why daddy and mommy would send me to High School"

"Naruto, they're worried about you" He started.

"Worried?, why I'm perfectly fine?" Naruto looked at Jiraiya, she was confused, why we're they so worried about her Not going to High School.

"No, I mean... Naruto, you need to start acting like a teenager" He said.

"What do you mean, I do act like a teenager" She pouted in such a childish way.

"No, I mean.. you need to make friends your own age"

"I do.. There's.. There's... ummm, errrr... Ayame-Chan!"

"Ayame-Chan is a few years older than you.. not the same age"

Naruto folded her arms and made a pouty face at Jiraiya, before sighing. "Fine, I'll go to High School on one condition"

"And what is that?" he wondered what.

"You treat me to an all you can eat Ramen day after school" She smirked.

Jiraiya's eye began to twitch, normally girls would have only a bowl of Ramen, but not Naruto.. she could order the whole menu and would still be hungry for more.. before coming up with a conclusion and raised his hand out to Naruto.. "Deal" he mumbled. He saw Naruto's face lighten up and she shook his hand furiously. "Now hurry up and get ready, your class will begin in 10 minutes" He sighed.

"Hai, Hai" she giggled.

Jiraiya just shook his head and walked off.

Naruto took out pair of baggy orange shorts that went down to her knees, and put on her brothers black baggy shirt and wore a pair of white Vans shoes. She hid her long hair in a Chicago Bulls Snapback. Naruto was more of a tomboyish kind of girl and often got mistaken for being an actual boy. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded before storming out the door and into the car where Tsunade was waiting for her.

"Naruto! How many times have i told you that your a girl, and you should be wearing girl things" She said.

"I'm wearing a bra Tsunade-Baachan... that counts." Naruto snickered. Tsunade's eye started twitching and she yelled at Naruto to get into the car. Before Naruto could even talk back, Tsunade glared at her to get in, Naruto gulped and did as she was told.

* * *

The bell rang, and all the students went to there classrooms. Sasuke sat where he usually sat, and all his fan girls would sit around him. The boys would all sit at the other end of the room, some would glare at Sasuke, some would envy him, some just wanted to be his friend. There homeroom teacher Iruka walked in._  
_

Iruka was a tall man with spiky hair, he had brown eyes and this huge scar on his nose. Iruka wore a black sweater with navy blue pants on, he wore some nice looking dress shoes.

"Good Morning Class, I hope you all did your homework" Iruka said

"Hai" They replied. The one's that didn't are usually the ones that didn't do it.

"Now for some good news" Iruka smiled.

The students all gossiped about what it would be, Sasuke just looked out the window completely uninterested in the conversation.

"We will be having a new student starting from today" He smiled while sitting down on his desk.

The students gasped at the news, a new student?. The girls wondered if it was some handsome transfer student from England. The boys wondered if it was a hot babe from America.

"You can come in now" Iruka looked at the door, the students looked at the door to see who would walk in. Upset with what they saw.

A 'boy' walked in, 'he' had blonde hair and bright blue eyes like the ocean, 'he' had 6 whiskers on her cheeks, 3 on each cheek. 'He' wore baggy orange short, a black baggy shirt and the Chicago Bulls snapback. To everyone, this person wasn't that much of an eye candy.

"Everyone, this is Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka smiled. Naruto smiled back.. he seemed.. nice, like daddy.

"Naruto would you mind introducing yourself" He asked politely. Naruto gulped, she had never been in the same room as so many teenagers, Iruka noticed that she was nervous at decided to let her sit down just in case she fainted or something.

"Naruto, you can take a seat" Naruto nodded and sat in the front row next to a boy with red tattoos on his face and scruffy hair. He also smelt like a dog. He wore black skinny jeans and a dark green hoddie.

"Yo, new kid" he smirked.

"Yo" Naruto replied.

"So your Naruto eh?. I'm Kiba, I can be your tour guide" he looked at Naruto.

"Really?" she asked

"Really" he replied.

"OK, to make this class seem less nerve racking, I'll give you a scoop on all the kids in class" Kiba smiled. "Arigatou" Naruto smiled back. "OK, the girl with the pink hair that's Sakura Haruno, she's a straight A student with perfect attendance and she's the head cheerleader.. the only downer about her is that she is an obsessed fan girl. well let's just say that all the girl's at this school are fan girls" Naruto nodded at the information given to her, though she wondered what he meant by 'fan girl'.

"The girl with the light blonde hair, that's Ino Yamanaka, she's Sakura's best friend... though Ino isn't a straight A student, and has a pretty decent attendance"

Kiba continued talking about everyone. Naruto, noted that all the girls are 'fan girls' of something. And then Kiba came to the last person in the room.

"And then there's him" Kiba pointed to a black haired boy with raven like hair and dark, very dark eyes. "Sasuke Uchiha, the schools 'hearth throb', remember when i talked about 'fan girls'?"

"Yeah why"

"Well, they are all fan girls of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club"

"Hehh" She looked at Sasuke, he seemed to have a bored look on his face, he looked like he was about to murder someone.

"Sasuke is top dog at anything, he's ranked number one in whatever he does" Kiba stated.

'_he thinks his all that huh?. I wonder what he'll do if all of a sudden a certain, adorable, cute and totally awesome new girl we're to replace Mr. Top Dog at his games' _She smiled devilishly. Kiba just looked at her with confusion and started laughing.

* * *

The bell rang and it was finally time too eat. Naruto couldn't wait to sit down and eat her lunch.

"Yo Naruto, come sit with us" Kiba called.

Naruto walked over to Kiba. She saw 4 others with him. From the information Kiba gave her in class she knew that the chubby boy eating a bag of potato chips was Chouji. The lazy looking guy with spiky hair like Iruka-Sensei's was Shikamaru. The guy who looked almost like a girl cause of his long hair was Neji. But she didn't know who the other boy was.

"Hello" She smiled at the boys. They smiled back and said hello to her.

"Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee. This is Naruto, my new friend" Kiba grinned.

"Yo" They all said while munching down on there lunch.

"So, Naruto. How has your day been" Chouji said.

"Pretty Alright"

Lee just sat down in silence and sighed.

"What's wrong Lee" Chouji asked. Naruto looked at the boy, he had some bushy eyebrows.

Lee sighed. "Sakura-Chan loves that.. that Uchiha" he frowned.

"Geez, he sure is ticking me off. If i we're in his situation, i would accept all those ladies like there was no tomorrow" He smirked.

**Kiba's Fantasy.**

**"Um, Kiba-Kun. I made you this muffler, i hope you will accept it" Sakura looked at him with those sparkling eyes.**

**"Of course i will, Sakura-Chan" he smiled at her, Sakura was so happy she wrapped her arms around his and began to giggle.**

**"Um, Kiba-Kun. I brought you this rose" Ino blushed.**

**"Thank you, Ino" He winked at her. Ino's blush deepened, she grabbed a hold of Kiba's other arm and wrapped her's around it **

**"Hey, Ino-Pig. Lay off, Kiba's mine" Sakura growled. **

**"Shut Up, Forehead. He's mine, A flower of love is better than some dumb muffler" Ino growled back. Both girls glared at each other.**

**"Now, Now ladies. No need to fight, there's plenty of Kiba to go around" he smirked. The girls began to giggle.**

**"Kiba-Kun" He heard Sakura's sweet lips call his name. Then they suddenly into Naruto's.**

**"Kiba!, Kiba!"**

"Kiba!" Naruto said loud.

"What? Naruto" he growled at her.

"You we're day dreaming.. thinking about your girlfriend we're you" She smirked.

"No!" He growled.

"Humph, That drool on your mouth sure does speak for itself" She chuckled.

"Shut up" He glared at 'him'. "So, Naruto.. do you got a girlfriend." Naruto was stunned by this comment, did he not realize that she is a 'she' not a 'he'.

She whacked him on the head. "Baka!. Why would i have a girlfriend" Naruto pouted. The boys began to chuckled a bit and Kiba just laughed his head off. "What?" She growled.

"Y-you don't h-have a girlfriend" he laughed even harder. "L-let alone y-you don't want one" he laughed even more. Naruto gave him a great big smack on the head. "OUCH!" Kiba yelled.

'troublesome' Shikamaru mumbled to himself, he couldn't help but smirk.

"What the hell Naruto" Kiba rubbed his head.

"Kiba, it's isn't very to insult someone based on their sexuality. If Naruto likes men then let that be" Neji stated while eating his sandwich.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed.

"You seriously like men?" Chouji asked. All 5 boys looked at 'him' with confusion.

"Yeah of course i like boys.. i am a girl" She said while folding her arms. They all looked at her with confusion.

"Umm Naruto, it's OK to think that you're a girl" Kiba said

"No i really am a girl" She pulled of her snapback to reveal a blonde beauty. She had really long hair that went all the way down to her knees. But how the hell was she able to hide all that hair in such a small hat. Kiba was stunned to learn that his new friend was a girl.. let alone a blonde beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba and the others we're stunned that there new friend was a girl.

"You guys seriously thought that i was a boy?" She asked seriously. Chouji and Shikamaru nodded with wide eyes, Lee raised his eyebrow at her, Neji just continued to eat his sandwich and Kiba was looking at her up and down, admiring her beauty.

_'Wow, who would of thought that Naruto was such a babe... hehehe I'm so lucky that i decided be friends with him.. i mean her' _He grinned to himself like he was insane. Everyone just looked at him like he was crazy.

"So Naruto, may i call you Naru" Chouji asked.

"Sure.. I guess" She smiled. No one has ever given her a nickname before.

"So Naru, ummm.. if you don't mind me asking.. why are you wearing boys clothes?" He asked with curiosity

Naruto thought for a moment, she only liked wearing boys clothes because she didn't want to look like her older sister Kurama. To her it felt like living in a shadow.

"No reason" She lied.

Kiba finally snapped out of his little daze. "So you're seriously a girl?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Yes Kiba I'm seriously a girl" She said in a sort of sarcastic tone.

The bell rang and it was time for the next class. Naruto looked at her timetable to see what she had next. Maths.. _'damm, i hate Maths, it's just to easy.'_ She moaned to herself.

* * *

It was finally home time and Naruto was so excited, she couldn't wait to chow down on all that Ramen. She began laughing to herself like and idiot, and a few of the girl's noticed and started laughing at her. Naruto decided to run so that she would be home faster. She took the path that Tsunade had shown her.

On her way home she stopped and saw this beautiful pond, there we're trees, and lot's of flower beds hanging around. She saw a statue of a cute little frog in the middle of a pond sitting on a rock. There was a fountain up ahead, Naruto absolutely loved fountains. It reminded her of the day her and her family went on vacation to a lake and had a picnic near a fountain.

She admired the beauty of this pond but shook her head reminding herself that she had some Ramen to get to. She giggled to herself and began running straight home.

Naruto finally managed to get home huffing and puffing. It was a huge mansion, she pressed the button and waited for the gates to open up and let her in. When she walked in, there was a huge grass field and flowers surrounding it, there we're a bunch of flower beds running across the middle and right in the center there was a statue of a fox with nine tails known as Kyuubi, that's who her brother was named after.

Naruto ran through the grass (even though she knew she wasn't aloud) and hoped of the flower beds and other things blocking her path.

She made it to the front door and opened it with her key. She stepped inside to reveal a huge mansion. She kicked her shows of and entered

There we're two staircases on the left and right side of the room covered with white carpet, they lead to all the bedrooms. On the side of the left staircase, was a small room.. also known as the 'naughty room' but everyone would always call it 'Naruto's room' since she was always sent there.

Up on the ceiling hung a really expensive diamond chandelier, it was an ugly thing, Naruto couldn't figure out why her mother wanted it so badly. The room was full of a cream champagne kind of color. Naruto walked down the middle to get to the living room. If you turned right that would lead you into the kitchen, her favorite place.

Naruto entered the living room and threw her bag down on the floor, and slumped down on the couch.

"Naruto, your home early" Her older brother smiled.

"Kyuubi, Yeah Ero-Sennin said that straight after school he was going to take me to Ichiraku for an all you can eat Ramen buffet. She smiled.

Kyuubi laughed at her little sisters response. Out of all the family members of the Uzumaki family, Kyuubi was the only one that Naruto trusted with everything. He was kind, caring and was the only one that took the time to listen to her, Naruto didn't know what she would do without Kyuubi.

Kyuubi was a tall handsome young man, He had purple eyes like mother, in his eyes they were really warm. He had a fair skin color. Kyuubi had red hair like mother but had the same sort of spiky hair like father. Kyuubi came of as a strong character, he would always defend Naruto whenever she did something stupid.

Kyuubi wore a black t-shirt with the the words AKATSUKI on it.. his all time favorite band and a pair of black skinny jeans with red converse shoes.

"Naruto, how was school" A warm smile came her way.

"It was alright i guess, kinda boring since i already know half of the things... though i did make some friends" She smiled back.

"That's good"

"Yeah" She giggled. "Though it was a shame that they thought i was a boy at first" She pouted.

Kyuubi just laughed.

"Shut up" She pouted even more. Kyuubi stopped laughing and rubbed her hair the way he always did. Naruto began to giggle.

"Kurama!" She saw her sister walking into the room. Kurama had the same appearance as Naruto but she had red hair that she died black and had it short and tied it into a bun. She also had purple eyes like mother, Naruto was the only one with her fathers eyes. Kurama also didn't have the whiskers like Naruto did. Naruto didn't get along with Kurama that well.

Kurama wore a black tank top with a purple mini skirt on, she wore some black boots that kind of look like heels. Unlike Kyuubi, Kurama had more of a cold personality. Kurama was always nagging at Naruto, bringing her down and stuff.

"Naruto! your wanted in the kitchen, there are things that mother and father want to discuss with you" She demanded. Naruto was frightened off her sister so she just nodded in agreement. She looked at Kyuubi and he had such sad looking eyes, Naruto knew that Kyuubi knew what was going on.

"Kyuu?" She looked confused. Kyuubi didn't say anything, he just held out his hand helping her off the couch, Naruto took his hand and they made their way into the kitchen.

* * *

"Oi! Sasuke" Kiba called.

"What?" He said bluntly.

"You know, Soccer is a teamwork game"

"Hn" Was his response. Kiba fought back the urge to punch this guy right there and then.

"Sasuke-Kun" the fan girls cheered for him. Sasuke just looked at them blankly, a wind blew through his hair and a lot of the girls squealed at the sight.

"Sasuke-Kun" Sakura called.

"What?" He asked.

"Umm i was wondering.. er.. if it isn't to much to ask.. would you.. um.. study with me?" She shuttered, her face was going red.

"Sorry but i have other things"

_'That guy sure does piss me off, why the hell would he decline Sakura.. Sakura!.. she's a complete babe.. minus the whole small chest thing.. but other than that, she's a babe!.. he's such a jerk.' _Kiba glared at him.

Sasuke noticed this and glared back at him making Kiba flinch a bit. Kiba knew not to piss the Uchiha off.. last guy that did that was sent to the hospital.. he's still there this current day.

"Sasuke-Kun.. where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Home"

"Sasuke!" The fan girls replied.

He walked over to the bench, grabbed his bag and walked home.

* * *

Naruto walked into the kitchen and saw her mother Kushina her father Minato, Ero-Sennin, Tsunade and Kurama all waiting for her.

"Naruto, honey.. please sit down" Her mother instructed. Naruto sighed and sat down.

"What is it?"

"Well, you know your boyfriend Zaku?"

"You mean the boy you forced me into a relationship with cause his family owns the company you guys work at and you thought it would be a good idea to have me with him so that you guys would be making more money than usual" She said in one sentence before taking another breathe for air. "What about him?" She didn't like where this was going.

"Well... before we tell you the news Zaku sent over this beautiful gift and i thought that you should wear it" Her mother said, she snapped her fingers telling Tsunade to quickly get it and put it on her.

It was a beautiful white dress. It was short and went down to the knees, it had diamonds where the chest area was and the diamonds made out the straps. There were also a pair of diamond earrings with a beautiful pair of white high heeled shoes.

Tsunade dressed Naruto into to this and Naruto looked at herself. She didn't like what she was seeing. She felt trapped, she wanted to get out.

"You look beautiful" Her mother said while brushing her long golden locks, Naruto didn't say a word. Kushina tied Naruto's hair into two pigtails, they we're so long. Naruto sighed.

"Can i come in" She heard her father outside the door.

"Yes honey"

Minato walked in, he always wore a business suit with a blue tie. Minato had a pale-tan skin color, he had dazzling blue eyes and blonde slick hair. It used to be spiky before he became a business man.

Kushina had purple eyes, fair skin and she always wore some kind of designer dress.

"You look beautiful Naruto"

"Thank you.. father" She faked a smile.

"So about before" her mother started. Naruto looked at her with a confused look, she really didn't like where this was going. "Zaku wants a proposal"

"A proposal?"

"Oh silly girl... Zaku wants to marry you" Kushina laugh

Naruto was frozen... Marry, but she was only 16? How could her parents agree to such a thing.. don't they know how she felt.. she hated the bastard.. he only though of himself.

Naruto ran out the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Naruto!"

Naruto began to cry, while running down the hallways. Her long beautiful hair following behind her.

"Naruto" Kyuubi called.

"Kyuu" She ran over to him and snuggled herself into his chest, Kyuubi wrapped his arms around and comforted his little sister.

"Oi, Kyuu, I-it's just h-horrible!" She sniffed, tears streaming down her fast.

"What?" he asked, he hated seeing her like this, it broke his heart.

"I-Its n-not fair" She cried.

"Naruto" Kyuubi held on to his little sister tighter.

"H-how could th-they make m-me mar-marry that jerk!"

"Marry?" Kyuubi questioned, he then click knowing about what she was talking about. He remembered Kurama mentioning something about a marriage.

_Kyuubi's Flashback_

_"Kyuu" Kurama called._

_"What?" He said._

_"Where's Naruto?" She asked._

_"School why?"_

_"Oh, well mother and father has made an arrangement for her" She said._

_Kyuubi wondered what kind of arrangement could be, he didn't like the sound of this._

_"What kind of arrangement" His eyes squinted a bit_

_"Didn't father tell you?" she giggled. "mother and father has arrange Naruto and her boyfriend Zaku to be engaged" _

_Kyuubi's eyes went wide, he was shocked.. engaged?. He knew Naruto wouldn't like that idea, Naruto didn't even like Zaku, he was a complete jerk. Kyuubi stormed into where his parents were, they were sitting in the kitchen. Dad was reading the newspaper and mum was sipping on a cup of tea. Kyuubi slammed his hands on the desk.  
_

_"What the hell is this about an engagement" He was fuming with anger._

_"Well you see Kyuubi, we thought that it would be best for Naruto to agree to marry Zaku. We think that it could help her mature a bit more" Kushina said while taking another sip on her tea  
_

_"Don't give me that Crap!" Kyuubi yelled. "You're only doing this for the money!" his eyes were red._

_His father put his newspaper down and placed his hands on Kyuubi's shoulder. _

_"Kyuubi, you know that this would be best for Naruto"_

_Kyuubi pushed his dads hands away and yelled. "No it's not! Naruto doesn't deserve this! and you know that. Do you know how unhappy she is with him!" He tried reasoning with them but it wasn't working._

_"Look son, Naruto will learn to get along with him" Minato said._

_Kyuubi punched him in the gut. "Don't fucking tell me that!" _

_"Kyuubi! Watch your mouth!" Kushina yelled while coming to Minato's aid._

_Kyuubi stormed off in anger. He feared that once Naruto found out she would be so sad and heart broken. He just hates it when that happens._

Naruto sniffled. "Kyuu?" She looked into her brothers eyes, she knew that look. Kyuubi always made that look when he was guilty about something. "You knew.. d-didn't you". Kyuubi looked away.

Naruto pushed Kyuubi away from her and ran out the door crying.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi yelled.

Naruto ran and ran and ran, she ran out the gate. She remembered the pond, no one would find her there. It wasn't fair, all she wanted was love.. not money.. but her parents didn't seem to care about how she felt, she was always in Kurama's shadow.

Naruto made it to the pond and sat near the fountain and began to cry.

(**To be continued**)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry for taking so long on this story, I was practically lost on ideas and trying to figure stuff out with my new story 'Gang Life' anyways, hopefully this chapter will be alright and yeah.. enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I groaned inwardly. Today was just filled with annoying fangirls they just wouldn't give me a break. Some girl I didn't even know confessed that she loves me and she's only a first year, why can't girls just leave me alone for once, especially that pink haired girl.. what was her name again? Sa-something... Samihade.. No.. Saka... No.. Saku-Saku... oh right Sakura. She's the worst of them all, I'll admit, she's cute, good grades and head cheerleader.. if she wasn't a fan girl then maybe I would consider her.

While I was walking I overheard loud squeals, I didn't think it would concern me until I heard my name being called. Apparently these girls we're waiting for me. I sighed and quickly went to the path that takes the long way home, barely anyone uses it since it takes a while to walk. But I would much rather prefer walking for half and hour or so, then spend a minute with those fangirls.

It was nice and quiet, just the way I liked it. The trees swayed from left to right, the air was nice and so was the breeze that came _along_ with it. Sasuke didn't know how long he was thinking until he heard a faint voice of a... girl? being the curious person that he is he went to investigate where that noise was coming from.

He noticed a small pond nearby, kami the place was absolutely beautiful, koi fish swimming happily in the river, frog statues, and all sorts of other things.. and then there was that voice again. This time it sounded close, it was definitely a girl. Sasuke crept closer and closer and noticed that this girl was singing?.

_'I gotta take a little time  
a little time to get to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
in case I need it when I'm colder'_

As Sasuke crept closer he heard the voice of an angel, oh kami did that voice sound so breath-taking, it's like nothing he evevr heard before.

_'In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've travelled so far  
To change this lonely life'_

Sasuke kept coming closer to the voice that was definitely near the fountain, he made sure not to make a sound, he poked his head around to see who the owner of the voice is. And as soon as his head landed on the said person his heart skipped a beat and he forgotten how to breathe. 'she's beautiful' he thought.

_'I wanna know what love is  
I know you can show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I want you to show me'_

Sun kissed-skin, beautiful golden hair and don't forget those captivating cerulean orbs that can put any sky to shame. With each word they glistened in the sun. Sasuke hadn't even noticed that he began to get closer and closer to the mysterious girl. Boy was she breath taking, long slender legs, beautiful white dress that hugged her body perfectly. But the strange thing was, was that the girl had.. whiskers?.. kind of... cute if you ask me.. oh kami she looks so beau- SNAP!

The sound of a twig caused the girl to stop and turn her head in the direction. Sasuke swore his heart stopped beating because in that moment cerulean met onxy.

"What are you doing here?" said girl spoke.. her voice sounded so sweet, her plump pink lips just asking to be kissed. Sasuke shook his head.

"I could ask you the same" Sasuke replied coolly

"None of your business" She snapped

'whoa, cute and feisty.' I thought and smirked inwardly. "Hn"

"Well, if you don't mind.. leave" She said and turned away. Sasuke inwardly pouted, that was a first, no girl had even spoken to the great Sasuke Uchiha like that. Damm this girl is very... amusing.

"Hn, why were you singing?" I asked her out of curiosity, truth be told i didn't want her to stop since she had the voice of an angel but then again I wondered why she would choose such a song to be singing to. Maybe she's depressed or something, or maybe she broke up with her boyfriend. For some strange reason my heart had a slight pang in it to see such a beautiful girl get her heartbroken.

I noticed how she blushed and quickly looked away. "I-I was just.." She trailed off. "Look it's none of your damn business ok!" She yelled and then ran off.

I was about to run after her when I thought whats the point when shes basically a stranger and we don't even know each other. Although it would of been nice to know her name, for some reason she looked strangely familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it. I shrugged it off, probably nothing important since I probably won't even be able to see the girl again. Whatever.

I stalked off and continued on my journey home but I looked back occasionally just to see if the girl would come back. She didn't though and I kept walking until the fountain was out of sight.

* * *

**Naruko P.O.V  
**

'OMG, I can't believe that Uchiha guy from my school actually caught me singing, how embarrassing, nobody has ever heard me sing' I rambled on in my head. 'Well, nobody but my family...' I stopped my thoughts there, flashes of the past came running into my mind and I quickly shook them away, no way was I going to remember something that happened so long ago.

I sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. My thoughts have been all over the place, I just can't stand the fact on what my parents want me to do. It was bad enough that I had to date that jerk but now I have to marry _him. _This is just all to messed up. What made it worse was the fact that Kyuubi knew, though I do feel pretty bad for snapping at him like that, I knew that it wasn't his fault that this has happened. Maybe I'll just go back and apologize to him. I nodded my head and made my way slowly back to my house.

For some strange reason I looked back and saw that Uchiha guy walking, funny enough the moment I turned around he turned around to, I blushed and quickly turned and walked away. It was so weird, hm it was probably just a coincidence though, nothing to serious to even worry about.

I walked down the path and made my way to the house, opening the large doors to our mansion and walking inside upstairs to my room. Along the way I could hear Kyu and Kurama talking about something, or rather being someone (that person being me) I couldn't help but overhear.

"Look Kurama you know how much she's upset about this. She needs some space-" He was cut off.

"Space!" Kurama yelled, Naruko cringed at the volume of her voice. "Kyuubi this is enough, I know what mum and dad is doing isn't fair but Naruko should really stop being selfish." She said.

"Selfish" Kyuubi yelled. "How is she the one that is being selfish?"

"For starters you know how much mum and dad has worked for this, you know how much effort they put into this. If they end up refusing the proposal of the other company then the Namikaze corp will go plummeting to ground. And who knows what might happen to us after that" Kurama said, I began to feel a bit guilty and wonder what would happen if such a thing would occur.

"But still this isn't right, She's our little sister, she at least has to have a say in this. Doesn't her happiness mean anything to you?" Kyuubi said and I felt the tears begging to form but I held them in. Kyuubi has always been there for me, ever since I could remember. He would always get me out of trouble and sometimes when I was in major trouble Kyuubi would take all the blame for it. I sniffled about appreciating the fact that I was blessed with such a wonderful big brother.

"Of course her happiness is important, It's just that for now we really need to do this. It's not that I don't find that her happiness is important and your right, she does have a say in this. But for now where just going to have to such the fact that she has to marry Zaku since well you know what his family can do to us if we ever deny them. Do you really want that Kyuu?"

I wiped away my tears and listened to what Kyuubi was about to say. It was silent for a moment. Until Kyuubi spoke up again. "I know, I don't want Naru to go through that. I guess your right then." he sighed in defeat.

Naru herself quickly scrambled away to her room. Tears in her eyes. She opened the door to her bedroom and literally jumping on the bed. She cried, of why did her life have to be so complicated. Kami is this suppose to be a punishment for something she is not even sure that she did.


End file.
